Harry Potter and the Ripples of Time
by Maelstrom Potter
Summary: A pebble dropped in a pond causes ripples. As do choices throughout time and these choices led to unthinkable outcomes. Our hero was struggling to survive in a bleak world only for fate to change the world, and now Harry Potter struggles to find his place in a world where nothing is the same. Massive AU, OC's and Dimension hopping.


**A/N: Harry Potter belongs not to me but the wonderful J. K. Rowling**

**So, guys, this story starts with an AU universe and contains many OCs and storylines that are very different from canon. Also, this story was inspired from another story in this fandom and has a few similar points mainly involving a time-turner so if anyone can recall a story like this please let me know so I can properly give it due credit for inspiring this story. I would also like to thank Sir Nooton for the invaluable help! Truly went above and beyond mate! Thanks a lot! ****Enjoy!**

**Edited - Minor Grammar fixes.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - In the Depth of Darkness**_

There exist multiple universes apart from our own. An infinite number of universes which differ insurmountably and yet are indistinguishable. Few believe and understand this concept and even fewer have travelled from one dimension to another. Many believe this to be impossible but for Harry Potter, the impossible is just another unwanted incident that keeps occurring in his life. This story starts on a very different world to what we are familiar with; a much darker world.

We begin our story in the village of Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade Village was founded over a thousand years ago around the same time as Hogwarts by Hengist of Woodcraft. It used to be the only all-wizarding Village in Britain up until recent times. Now it is the largest and most populated village or town as it is now called in Britain.

Of course, Hogsmeade Town is majorly populated by Purebloods as many of the Dark Lords Death Eaters settled their homes there, along with the Dark Lord Voldermort himself. The minor residences included Half-bloods, Goblins, and Elves who did the degrading and menial jobs that were "beneath" the Purebloods.

Many of the minority wore dark hooded cloaks to hide themselves from further scrutiny and harassment in the street from the Purebloods, and the few Half-bloods that benefitted and exploited Voldemort's reign thus it was not odd to see an average-sized figure in a dark cloak with the hood on obscuring his face. What was unusual was that he was hiding behind some crates in an alley behind the Three Broomsticks Inn formerly run by the now-deceased witch Madame Rosmerta.

The figure was a 14-year-old teenage boy who was a member of a group called the Embers. The Embers is a resistance group that battled against Voldermort and all he stood for. It is led by Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. The group is called the Embers, because it is all that remains of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization of skilled wizards and witches that rose up when Voldermort had first risen and once again after almost a decade of absence, but Voldemort's sudden appearance after a decade and his murder of their founder and leader Albus Dumbledore threw the organization into a turmoil, and one by one the Death Eaters chipped away at the members until only Mad-Eye was left of the group, and all that remained of the burning will of all the members former and new, was an ember that Mad-Eye was nurturing to create a new Order to battle the Dark Lord in the future.

The young boy was one of the youngest members of the Embers. He stayed in the alley for half an hour motionless and unnoticed as Death Eaters and Purebloods drank and gossiped away in the Inn and did things the boy would rather not think about in the private rooms. He shuffled closer to the shadows as a Death Eater patrol passed by. The Death Eaters sent new recruits to patrol the areas they control and these days they had a lot of groups patrolling.

The boy released the breath he was holding once the patrol passed. Once he was sure the patrol passed, he ducked across the street to another alley, and after taking some side streets he ended up at a blacksmith shop. He used a side door to enter the building and closed the door softly after making sure no was following him. He turned around and came face to face with an axe.

"Identify yourself!" A short old goblin with silver hair and a full silver beard cried out.

The hooded teen calmly lifted his right hand and removed the glove showing the back of his hand. After a second it glowed a soft orange showing a tattoo of burning embers covering the bottom half of his fist.

He removed his hood revealing shocking red hair, his freckled face and his blue eyes. Ronald Weasley eyed the goblins axe wearily before the goblin grunted and lowered the axe.

"Bloody Hell Kragrat. Paranoid much? We told you we'd be back soon."

"You can never be too careful these days especially since I am harbouring you all at great risk to myself." The goblin Kragrat sneered at him before beckoning him towards the back.

The goblin led the resistance member to the back and in front of his pantry where he slid one of his fingers across a shelf edge before stepping back. The goblins magic was heard with a click sound before an opening was revealed through which Ron was shoved through.

"Hurry now before someone comes snooping! I'll send the other one through. If he comes back." Kragrat snarled before closing the pathway behind him.

Ron scowled at the closed pathway knowing it only opened from the other side and not fully trusting the goblin even though he had helped the resistance on multiple occasions.

He went down the spiral stairs and walked across the dark stone hallway to a thick wooden door which he banged loudly once he reached. A sliding peephole opened, and a pair of large blue protuberant eyes looked at him. He raised his fist and showed his tattoo as it glowed. The hatch closed after the door glowed for a second and then multiple locks were heard before the door opened and a straggly dirty-blond-haired teen girl smiled dreamily at him before turning around and announcing his presence to the room.

"Ronald's back! Neville, you can lower the gun. I'm pretty sure that Ron isn't infecte- "

"No Luna. I'm not infected with nargles or snokybacks or anything. It's just plain old me." Ron said with an amused look as he cut off any odd thing Luna was going to say. He saw Neville lower a shotgun down from behind the door as he smiled and nodded at him. Ron returned the gesture before walking towards a large table full of papers and potion bottles. It was surrounded by people of different ages and one of them a young girl with bushy hair and large front teeth, met Ron halfway.

"Thank Merlin! You got back safe! Are you hurt? Did you get into any trouble? What took you so long!? Did you find them? Where's –? " she asked in one breath before being interrupted by Ron.

"Breathe, Hermione. Blimey, give me a chance to answer one question before you ask another."

She took a deep breath before looking up at him expectantly. "So?"

Ron sighed in exasperation before answering.

"Okay, umm. I'm fine. No trouble and no I didn't find them," Ron answered as he looked behind at the raven-haired bespectacled boy with a lightning bolt scar hidden under his fringe.

"Sorry," He said to his best friend.

Harry Potters face fell as he heard Ron's news but it quickly changed to determination.

"Bad luck Mate. Don't worry about it Ron, I'm sure Leo will be back soon, and he'll find them. If anyone can find them in this Death Eater infested town, he can."

Ron nodded at him before he and Hermione got into a discussion of what he heard and seen outside as they walked across the candlelit basement room towards a map of Hogsmeade Town on the table.

Harry walked back to the group of people huddled over the table staring at maps and information about patrol routes and high-ranking Death Eaters. One of them was a young boy a year younger than Harry. He was skinny and short with long unkempt hair in a ponytail and kept out of his face by strange goggles on top of his head. He was wearing a dark hooded cloak, as was everyone else in the room. His bottom attire was vastly different from the rest as he was wearing cargo pants with large pockets and held up in a place by a utility belt. His name was Nicholas and he was the youngest of their group at 13 a few months younger than Luna and Leo.

The rest; Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville were 14 years old with the others in their group being over 17. The youngest of the adults, Sarah Prewett, was a 23-year-old petite with long blonde hair in a harsh bun. She had tan skin and brown eyes. Her usually pretty and serene face was taut with tension and worry. Beside her was a tall lean man with regal features.

He had dark hair, grey eyes and pale skin. Regulus Black sighed as he discussed the new Snatcher headquarters in the main town square. The two bulky men next to him, one tall and lean while the other was tall and very muscular, listened intently. The lean man was fair-skinned and had blue eyes and blonde hair and bore a striking resemblance to Sarah, which is unsurprising as he is her older brother, Stephen Prewett. The muscular one was dark-skinned and had dark eyes along with a short military-style haircut. He was Stephens best friend, John Tripton or 'Trip' to his friends.

They all stared at the papers and maps on the table. The only sound heard in the tense room was of the murmured conversations of Regulus, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Eventually, the conversation died down and everyone waited in quiet anticipation of the final member of their group except for Luna who was humming beside Neville as they stood vigilant next to the door.

The leader of this odd group sighed before running his hand through his long dark hair. He glanced wearily at the group with tired grey eyes that looked older than it should have on a young man of his age. He finally locked eyes with startling green eyes and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Harry spoke first knowing what Regulus was going to say.

"No. We are not leaving here without the kids," he said, with his eyes hardening with determination. Ron and Hermione stepped closer to Harry anticipating an argument about to start.

"He will find them, Regulus, and we will all save the girls from this place before Tom and his goons get back from whichever part of the world they are terrorizing now."

"You don't know that. You can't guarantee that we will succeed. Belief is nice and all but it won't do much once the Dark Lord comes to know of our presence in his base of operations. Maybe it would be best if we just- "

"Not everyone's afraid of Tom!" Harry interrupted Regulus fiercely. "You might be too scared to face go against him even though he isn't even here, but we aren't! All of us care too much about Joy and Meredith to abandon them now!"

"How dare you!" Regulus seethed out. "I care just as much for Joy as you do! More as she is my actual blood unlike you! I just don't think to rush out there to god knows what and getting ourselves captured or worse killed would do them much good."

"Enough!" Stephen shouted out. "All this senseless argument isn't going to any of us good."

"Stephen's right. We should wait till Leo gets back before we make any more decisions." Hermione hurriedly added, eager to diffuse the situation.

"That's if he makes it back," John muttered.

"Oh, don't!" Sarah moaned covering her face with her hands. Stephen put an arm around her and hugged her glaring, at John reprovingly above her head.

John grimaced apologetically as Stephen and Hermione comforted Sarah.

"Look, I think we can all agree that we shouldn't do anything rash right now. We have contingencies planned in case the Dark Lord decides to come back from Japan and though over-taking Japans border wards to let his armies across is crucial to take over the South-East Asian continent, you can bet all the gold in Gringotts that he would drop everything and descend on us faster than a niffler to your gold if he knew you were within his grasp.

"I get that, Regulus, but according to the information that Patil got us, Japan needs at least a week more before they can properly ward their borders against any outside travel and with China allying with Tom, I'm guessing it will take more than a month before Tom leaves Asia if at all."

"I understand that Harry, but the Dark Lord left Barty Crouch in charge and he is a formidable wizard. Smart, cunning, ruthless and powerful, it's no wonder he's the Dark Lords right hand. If he found out the babies were here it would be the same as the Dark Lord finding out. Right now, we know that Edgecombe took them to the Snatcher base in Dublin and that a Snatcher gang leader named Scabior took the kids and came here after they killed Edgecombe. Considering they killed Edgecombe who might have had valuable information about us, who knows what condition the kids are in? For all we know- "

"Enough!" Sarah pushed away from Stephan and snapped glaring at everyone. "Leo will be back soon, and he will have found them, and we will save my daughter and goddaughter because I am not leaving till we find them and take them home with us." She had been getting progressively louder as she spoke and was now breathing heavily. Stephen pulled her into a hug as he glared at Regulus, John and Harry as Ron spoke to them all.

"She's right. Leo will be here soon, and he will know where the kids are."

Afterwards, everyone waited as tension increased every minute as worry increased for the babies, for their ally in enemy territory and themselves as they spent more time in the belly of the beast.

After what seemed like hours there was a sharp triple knock on the door. The second the knock was heard, weapons were drawn; an assortment of muggle guns by Neville, Stephen and John and wands by everyone else as Luna strolled to the door, opened the sliding peephole and dreamily stared out until a weak orange glow lighted up her face before she closed the peephole and opened the door revealing a short figure about Luna's height in dark robes similar to everyone else.

"Leo's back everyone," Luna announced as everyone lowered their weapons. Leo hurried to the main table lowering his hood revealing a messy and very dark hair and equally dark eyes. They all looked at him expectantly.

He looked at everyone stonily before smirking. "I found them."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin!" Sarah gasped as she fell back on a chair.

"Where did find you them?" Ron asked.

"I heard one of the Death Eaters brag to one the unlucky half-blood girls enslaved down at the sleazy part of the town after their…..workout about where the kids are. He's a thug working under Scabior. Apparently, Scabior's working with a new up and coming Death Eater, someone called Arthur Théoden. They're holed up at some new manor at the edge of town, near the Shrieking Shack."

"That's wonderful! I can't believe you found them!" Hermione beamed at him.

Leo smirked at her before turning to Regulus when he started speaking.

"It's great you found them and the fact that they are at a Death Eaters place is good news as well."

"Why would the fact that they're at some hotshot Death Eaters mansion be good news?" John asked incredulously.

"Because it means that the kids aren't in Slytherin Sanctum. These guys must be waiting till You-Know-Who comes back so that none of the lieutenants and generals can steal credit right?" Ron theorized.

"Exactly what I was thinking Ron. Scabior just a Snatcher, a high-ranking Snatcher but a Snatcher, nonetheless. He must not trust even Snatcher's as he didn't even go to the Snatcher base in town. This Death Eater Scabior's with- "

"Arthur Théoden, "Leo interjected. "He's cunning, ruthless, paranoid and completely power-hungry. I scoped out his place before coming here. He's got 5 other Death Eaters plus 6 of the Snatchers we tracked here inside with him plus some slaves taking care of the kids."

"All right so we know how many people we're facing and the location," Stephen said. "All we need now is a plan and an extraction route."

"Alright, so here's what I'm thinking. Neville, Luna, Hermione, Sarah, Nick and Ron go and get the kids and Ron will bring everyone else inside the Hatch. It'll be easier to escape with a smaller group than a large group with two babies," Regulus said quickly seeing the looks of defiance on the others face at going inside the Hatch. "The rest of us will go and take care of the Death Eaters and then go towards the Shrieking Shack and past the wards so we can teleport to safety."

"I still can't believe they warded Hogwarts and Hogsmeade from any teleportation magic. Makes the Globular's even useless," Nick grumbled.

"Anyways, I can put up a ward to stop any communications going out, so the Death Eaters cannot call for help," Hermione suggested.

"That's a good idea, Hermione." Regulus smiled at her. Hermione beamed at him.

"That's a good plan and all but this still seems very dicey. Shouldn't we at least stake out the place for a few hours before making a move?" John asked.

"Would love to but I really doubt we have time like that. We already spent way too much time in this Death Eater infested town. Tommy and his entourage could be back at the drop of a hat. Remember that even though we can't teleport, the baddies can courtesy of their new fancy teleporting doors. Look we just need to strike fast and leave. These guys are just run of the mill baddies. All we need do is take care of them, grab the kids, sneak past the wards and get back to base. Simple right?" Leo said.

"Well, when you put it like that you make fighting half a dozen homicidal Death Eaters, saving 2 babies and sneaking away from a Death Eater infested town sound like a walk in the park," Harry exclaimed.

"Look, guys, you are both right. It's simple and complicated but we have to do this now. We won't get a chance like this ever again," Ron stated. "We're a pretty good team of individuals we can do this!"

"Yeah, Ron's right. I believe in us and we can do this. Let's save the girls and go back home!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't worry guys it'll be fine," Leo said smirking.

* * *

"Things are not going fine Leo!" Ron screamed at Leo as he ducked under an overturned table as a Killing curse flew over his head.

Harry peeked from the side of the couch he was hiding behind. He saw Ron, Stephen and Trip taking cover behind a table and Leo squeezing behind a bookshelf side and hiding from the deadly curses and bullets flying across the study.

He counted at least 5 Death Eaters before Regulus yanked him back before he lost his head to a severing charm.

"We're pinned down!" Leo yelled at them.

"You think so!? That your professional opinion!?" Harry yelled back at him.

"We need some breathing room boys!" Regulus yelled out to Stephen and Trip.

The two nodded at each other before John reached behind to his satchel and removed a small blue spherical object while Stephen leaned over the table and started firing his rifle hitting one Death Eater and making the others scramble for covers.

Trip took that moment to fling the blue ball smudged with bits of red towards the Death Eaters before yelling "Popper out!". Stephen ducked back under the table as Ron and Leo covered their ears. A bang about as loud as a firework was heard along with a small fog spreading across.

When Harry and the rest looked back, they saw a frozen room with frozen Death Eaters.

"Come. The others will be coming. We need to get out of here fast," Regulus said, leading them out of the study and down the hallway towards a staircase. The group slowed when they reached the stairs and Leo and Ron went down ahead.

They waited in tense silence checking every corner for enemies before Ron called out to them. "Clear!" They ran down with their guns and wands raised. They met with the 2 downstairs and continued towards the back of the manor.

"All right we go out the back, into the woods and towards the mountains. We get out of the woods and we Globe out of here. The Munchers are gonna be on us once we hit the forest. Probably even the wolves as well. We need to move fast," Steven instructed as they moved past the parlour where Théoden, Scabior and a handful of Death Eaters laid unconscious.

"Shouldn't we, I don't know take care of them?" Leo said as he stepped over a Death Eater named Leonard Peasgood wearing a monocle.

"They're defenceless," Harry said disapprovingly.

"Not like they wouldn't do the same thing to us in a heartbeat. Besides, they're scum," Dig said glaring at the prone bodies.

"We don't have any time for this. Come on," Regulus barked at them leaving the room. The rest followed him and as Harry walked to the door he looked back and suddenly yelled at Leo who was crouching above Leonard Peasgood's body with his hands over his neck.

"Relax," Leo drawled looking back at him. "There's something glowing under his shirt." He pulled out a small circular object hanging from a long chain. An hourglass spun around the middle of the necklace.

"What is that? It looks like one of the unnaturals," Ron asked.

"If this is what I think it is then the fact this is unnatural doesn't matter," Leo said staring at the Time-Turner spinning around the chain.

Leo put the Time-Turner on his neck and under his shirt before they rushed out and joined the rest of the group in the kitchens as they walked towards the back entrance and the woods.

"Alright, Théoden and the rest should still be out for a while so we should be able to get a head start," Stephen said. "Hopefully we'll be near the border of the wards before they start comi- "

"Shh!" Ron suddenly whispered urgently. The group ducked down and took cover getting ready for a fight.

"You hear that Leo?"

"Hear what?" Leo strained his ears before finally picking the sounds of a group of people walking towards them from the back. "Fuck."

"What is it?" Regulus asked. Ron answered him. "I got 7 Death Eaters coming towards us from the back and we got I don't know how many coming from the front as well."

"Damn it!" Stephen swore. "We're surrounded and I doubt that we'll be able to fight off all of them. We could charge out the back and surprise attack them. Run past them in the confusion."

"And then what? Run for about 20 minutes and dodge the oncoming curses and dark creatures they send at us? We'll never make it!"

"We have to at least try Ron! The way it looks we can't avoid any more detection so we might as well fight!" Harry countered.

Regulus turned towards them but before he could give his input, they all turned towards the front of the manor where sounds of gunfire and battle were heard.

"Shit! They're coming. Dig the Fire Pop! Everyone to the front!" Leo yelled. They all went towards the front while Dig took another ball, this one red and flung it towards the back door and followed them before a loud boom and fire erupted just as the Death Eaters from the back tried to enter the manor thus, they ended up blown away or set on fire for the unfortunate ones.

The explosions gave Harry and his group enough time to run towards the front where they saw dead Death Eaters and a bunch of familiar faces.

"Mad-Eye!" Harry exclaimed.

"Fine spot of trouble you got us all into Potter, Black!" Moody growled out walking towards them with 5 other people walking behind him. His face was heavily scarred and on one side his eye was small and dark with a scar running across it while the other was a large and electric blue. It was a magical eye that was attached to a socket wrapped around his head reminiscent to a pirate's eye-patch. He carried a large wooden walking stick though it seemed unneeded as he walked fast and without a limp.

"Disobeying orders! Invading the heart of the enemy forces! Getting caught by said forces! When we get back all you dunderheads will be on sentry duty till all of you go grey!" Moody spat out.

"Look Mad-Eye you can chew us out all you want later but we completed our mission and—"

"Mission! You mean an unauthorized fool's errand that will likely have gotten you all killed and won this war for You-Know-Who! You thank your lucky stars I managed to get the information from Leo!"

"You told them?" Harry exclaimed as they all turned to look at Leo with betrayal. Leo grimaced and shrugged his shoulder at them and stuttered out. "I…... You know… I just- "

"Look, we can do all this later but the ward Hermione put up won't last much longer. We need to go now!" A tall, lean and middle-aged man with a sword on his hip and a rifle in his arms said.

"Miles is right. We need to leave now," Regulus said as he started towards the woods. The rest of them started to follow before Leo called out.

"Wait! Stop. We can't go that way anymore. Greyback's there now. I can feel him even Gallo and his friends."

"Wait that doesn't make any sense. That's a quarter of his 1st wave. Why would Tom send one of the deadliest beasts of his front line when they're invading Japan? The only reason they could be here means- "

"Means that they know that we're here," Moody growled. "You-Know-Who has given up on a chance to destroy one of the last credible threats to his regime and he'll only do that for one thing." He finished looking at Harry.

"No, that's impossible; my scar isn't even twinging. There's no way- "

"He could be blocking you. Trying to get the jump on us. No matter what one thing is clear. Tom's either already here or on his way."

"No, not yet. I don't sense him anywhere close by but the fact the wolves are here must mean he can't be far behind. They must have used a Gateway to come here. Those things take a while to recharge after use. He must have sent the wolves to get confirmation Harry was here and by now I'm sure he must have it. So, in 10, 15 minutes him and the rest of his goons will be here," Leo theorized.

"Great, so we're cut off from our only exit and all the other ways out will take too long. Our only choice is to take our chances in the through the woods," Stephen muttered.

"In there!? It's bloody suicide! They'll just pick us off one by one until Harry's the only one left and then they'll drag him back to Tom!" Ron exclaimed.

"Alright so we can't go through the woods nor can we make a break for the outskirts of town. The only option we have left is to go to Hogwarts," Regulus said resignedly.

Many seemed to want to oppose this plan as right on the path towards Hogwarts laid Slytherins Sanctum but one raised hand from Moody silenced any queries. Moody looked hard at Regulus with both his eyes before speaking. "You sure you ain't still jonesing to go back and serve your old master eh? Not trying to serve us up and get back into his good side are you cause what your planning sounds like a fine way to get caught so why don't you elaborate your plan and make it snappy cause we ain't got a lot of time you hear me?"

"You know that the last thing I want is anything to do with the Dark Lord. We have been over this dozens of times already and I don't have the time or patience to go through this again," Regulus snapped. He breathed in and out before continuing. "We need to go through one of the secret tunnels to Hogwarts and then make it to the Forbidden Forest. From there we can pass the wards and into safety."

"They'll still be after us though. Not to mention the even more deadly monsters in the Forest," Ron said shuddering.

"If we put strong wards here at this house before we leave, they might think that we still here, and try to breach them. Also, they won't be able to confirm that Harry or key members of the Resistance are here and they won't dare call Tom without really knowing that it's not just some any resistance member."

"Every resistance member is important," Harry chimed in.

"Whatever. I'm saying it gives us a head start," Leo retorted.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Well, the only one we got. Do any of you know of any tunnels leading to the castle?" Miles asked.

"Uhhh Honeydukes!" Ron said. "George told me about it. There's one in the storage area that leads to the Whomping Willow."

"All right the plans good. Black, Leo and I will place the Wards. Miles and the rest except Mr. Potter will go on ahead and secure our route to Honeydukes. Mr. Weasley will return to show us the path and then we'll be on our way hopefully before Tommy even breathes an air of European air. We got very little time and very little chance. Let's pull this victory out of our buttocks men!" Mad-Eye barked at them and thus they all got to work.

The plan was simple, yet crazy, Harry thought as he stood guard over the 2 wizards applying the wards with Moody. They had done more ridiculous and risky things and had gotten away with it Harry reassured himself.

Alas, luck was not on Harry and his friends' side. Leo and Regulus managed to ward the manor by the time Ron came back to lead them to Honeydukes through back alleys and past the patrols. They might have been able to make it to the shop and the tunnel but the Death Eaters found out that the manor they were trying to break into was a decoy as the Death Eater's Harry and his party left unconscious had woken up and informed the others about the red herring and who they were.

It didn't take long for the Death Eater's to find them, and though they put up a valiant fight they were outnumbered 20 to 1, and at the end, they lay disarmed and defeated. Two of them laid dead ripped to shreds by the Werewolves before Barty Crouch Junior showed up and called them off before they could get started on Ron. He ordered the Death Eaters to place them in a circle on their knees while they waited for The Dark Lord.

They laid there surrounded by a mob of jeering Death Eaters and scared and dejected residents. Mad-Eye leaned on Miles as his prosthetic limb was blown to pieces. Mad-Eye's remaining subordinate lay unmoving on a pool of blood, whether he was dead or not, Harry couldn't tell. The rest were under a modified body-bind curse that bound their hands behind their backs and legs so they were kneeling.

Eventually, the Death Eaters got restless and started sending curses at everyone else but him and no matter how hard and loud he screamed at them his friends screamed louder. It seemed to go on forever until all their voices were hoarse and Harry was laying with his forehead touching the ground his teeth grinding with powerlessness and frustration.

He opened his eyes as he realized that everything had gone quiet. He raised his head and he saw '_Him_'. Voldermort stood in front of them with the crowd kneeling around him and an army of wizards, beasts and dementors that were blocking out the sky at his back. His inner circle consisting of Bellatrix, Lucius, Crouch Jr., Nott and the rest kneeled behind him with their heads held up high with glee on their faces except for Bellatrix who seemed troubled. The Dark Lord stood tall above all with his bald head and slit nose. His black cloak billowed behind him and the ends of it seemed to rustle away like it was part of the shadows. His eyes glowed red as he tilted his head and looked him in the eye and in that moment, Harry felt as if Voldermort was ripping his head apart and tearing his soul from his body.

Once it stopped, he fell down gasping as Ron softly called out to him in a broken voice. He opened his eyes and saw his friends struggling to get up except for Leo who laid muttering to himself. Voldermort then went on a long speech about how his victory had already happened and the fact he was about to die from Voldemort's hand was inevitable. He then raised his wand and pointed it at Harry with bloodlust and eagerness in his eyes

Harry stood up despite the body-bind was about to yell whatever came to his head but before he could a light emitted from Leo and Harry saw that he had removed the Time-Turner from his shirt and was turning the dial on it but as he did Voldermort turned his wand towards Leo and green light flew towards Leo along with half a dozen other curses from his inner circle. They all hit the Time-Turner as he raised it in front of him in defence.

The Time-Turner started to whine and groan as the spells it was hit with seemed to shimmer and cycle through each other before it started to glow golden light so bright, he couldn't bear to look at it anymore and averted his eyes from it and he ended up seeing Voldermort fly off away from them.

The groaning and whining of the Time-Turner turned deafening before a loud boom was heard and Harry and the rest ended up coughing as dust washed over them. The light seemed to dim for a moment and Harry looked around and saw his friends and a few dozen Death Eaters covered in midnight dust spread in a small circle. He stared at the orb of light that suddenly pulsed before it once again shone as bright as the sun and he felt himself be pulled and squeezed into the light and it was a thousand times worse than what he felt when he apparated. Even with his eyes closed, he felt the blinding light coming from the Time-Turner before eventually, he felt it fade again and when he opened his eyes it widened with wonder at what he saw.

He was in, what appeared to be outer space floating along with his friends and a few Death Eaters including the inner circle though he did not see any sign of Voldermort. He looked away from his immediate surrounding and saw a huge beam of light bigger than anything he had ever seen and saw what seemed to be large clusters of stars being sucked into it.

Harry didn't know how but he knew with certainty that what he was looking at was the universe in its whole. Harry stared at more clusters that he now realized were Galaxies being sucked into the light.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Mad-Eye swing his walking stick between Goyle seniors' legs and Leo punch Crouch in the nose. He would have joined the foray if not for a crack of gold to appear suddenly. The crack seemed as if it went through them all and a second later, they felt themselves be sucked into it.

Harry felt the same sensation as being sucked into the Time-Turners golden light with the light engulfing him all the way to his very soul. It seemed as if it lasted a second and yet also an eternity.

He felt himself travel farther than he had ever travelled and farther than he probably ever would. After what felt like eons of light and being squeezed and grinded, he felt himself land. Hard.

He gasped out a breath that he felt he had been holding in forever. He opened his eyes and immediately closed it due to the intensity of the light. He feared for a second that he was still inside the light but he rolled over and opened his eyes as he pushed himself up on his hands and realized he had just opened his under the sun.

As he pushed himself upright to a sitting position he looked around and saw that he was back in Hogsmeade in front of Honeydukes with his friends around him. Miles was helping Mad-Eye up on his feet. Stephen and Dig were stirring and struggling to their feet respectively. Leo and Ron were beating up the Death Eaters who weren't unconscious and Regulus was getting their weapons from a Death Eater named Henry Smith.

Harry looked around dazedly for an opening and realized that while they were in Hogsmeade it was a bit different than what he was used to. Many of the large buildings and structures were missing; most obviously was Slytherins Sanctum, the main base of Voldermort and his Death Eaters. People were running away from the fighting and he saw Madame Rosmerta, who he was sure was dead.

Had he travelled to the past? Before he could go into depth of where and when he was the remaining Death Eaters who was conscious had raised their weapons. Regulus had gotten their weapons and now armed they all stood their grounds across the Death Eaters.

They all got ready to attack but before they could a powerful voice rung out.

"Enough! Lower your wands and let us have civilized chat about why you are trying to kill each other, shall we? The fireworks don't start for a while yet and I doubt that the fireworks you create would be half as entertaining," said an old, tall, thin wizard with eccentric clothes, a pointed top, a long overflowing silver beard and blues eyes glinting with power.

They all, Death Eaters and Resistance members alike, looked at him with horror and wonder respectively.

"Dumbledore/Professor?" They muttered.

Harry felt his whole world shatter and knew that now nothing would be the same as it ever was before. None of them could seem to voice what was going through their minds except for one redheaded teenager who said what they all wanted to say.

"What the BLOODY HELL is happening here!?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Ta-Da! Hey everyone Maelstrom here with a new story. This one's a bit different and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Sorry if it's a bit long. If you all read my other Naruto Fic you'll know I haven't updated in a while and I promise I won't' let it happen again. Now I'm not saying I'm gonna upload every week but I will not let months go before I update another chapter nor will I ever abandon these stories. It means a lot to mean to share these stories and for you to read them. I'd love to hear your thoughts and criticisms are welcome. Review buttons just down there. I'll update soon. Ciao!**


End file.
